Caballero con Armadura de Dragón
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: (CAPITULO 10 ACTUALIZADO) Un Gajeel muy pensativo, una Lucy dispuesta a ayudar, un Natsu celoso y un acontecimiento que cambio al Dragón Slayer de Hierro y todo por ella, su amada, su princesa de cabello azul... Su Levy McGarden.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todo los leyentes de la página, pues aquí metiéndome en un nuevo fic acerca de Fairy Tail, siendo el primero que hago de este buen anime y que no será el último, pues que ya estuve más atento a todo suceso del Anime y del Manga, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si lo fuera, ya hubiera terminado el anime hasta donde está el manga y fin de la discusión ¬ ¬ y no lo hago por nada de dinero. Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 1

El cielo era despejado, los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad de Magnolia, revelando paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo en una parte de la ciudad no era así, el famoso gremio de Fairy Tail desconocía mucho del concepto de tranquilidad ya que siempre estaban metidos en peleas y problemas, dentro del gremio nuestra atención se centra en un joven de cabello negro todo alborotado y de ojos rojos con una cara que pocos amigos, se encontraba en la barra, disfrutando su cerveza en compañía de su compañero felino quien saboreaba con gusto un zumo de kiwi, si bien Gajeel era conocido por no ser muy animado en el gremio, pero este día parecía una tumba, ni siquiera le había dicho una palabra de Lily, lo cual dejo del Exceed muy impresionado, usualmente Gajeel o estaba peleando con Natsu o se iban de misión, pero esta vez parecía que no tenía humor para nada, incluso atrajo la atención de cierta Albina que estaba del otro lado de la barra que no dudo en saber que era lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Gajeel.

-Vaya Vaya, parece que alguien está muy pensativo el día de hoy- Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, Gajeel se limitó a cruzar su mirada con la Albina.

.Tsk no se dé me estás hablando- Fue lo único que el Dragón Slayer de Hierro pronuncio.

-No te preocupes Gajeel, estoy seguro que Levy está bien.- Dijo Mira haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la maga, Gajeel al escuchar eso se empezó a ahogar con su cerveza, Lily termino por intervenir para ayudar a su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda, después de unos minutos, Gajeel se recuperó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupado por la enana?- Grito Gajeel haciendo que todo el gremio lo escuchara, Lily soltó una risa burlona y maliciosa.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes Gato?- Grito el moreno a su compañero felino.

-¿Yo? De nada, solo disfrutaba de la vista- Dijo aquel Exceed negro riéndose, Gajeel le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras Mira se estaba riendo. – Apropósito ¿A dónde fue Levy? – Pregunto Lily seriamente, Gajeel aunque no lo parecía, se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Se fue con Jet y Droy, la misión a la que iban no era nada difícil, solo era transportar una carga fuera de Magnolia, llegaran en dos días. – Dijo Mira sin preocupación alguna, Gajeel por otro lado sin previo aviso se había ido del gremio, Lily suspiro y fue a seguir a su compañero. Mirajane solo los veía sonriendo y pensando varias cosas acerca del asunto de Levy.

-Parece que alguien esta celoso- Dijo la Albina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya en las afueras del Gremio, se veía a un molesto Gajeel hablando con el mismo, la gente que pasaba por su camino, mejor se hacían a un lado.

-¿Qué le ve la enana a esos inútiles? Es decir mírenlos, fácilmente podrían ser derrotados y no olvidemos que se la pasan acosándola, por favor, déjenla que respire, con esos tipos nunca se hará fuerte la enana, pero eso sí, si le pasa algo a MI Levy, juro que los usare como piñata- Gajeel seguía hablando con el mismo, pero dejo de hacerlo ya que ese comentario le extraño mucho, se estaba preocupando mucho por la maga del Solid Script, que incluso decía que era SU enana, SU Levy.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así, desde cuando me estoy preocupando por ella, es ridículo.- Gajeel no se dio cuenta que Lily ya lo había alcanzado y había escuchado todo lo que decía el Redfox.

-Alguien parece estar celoso, ¿No es así, Gajeel?- Pregunto Lily con intenciones malvadas.

-¡QUE COSAS DICES GATO! YO NO ESTOY CELOSO- Grito a más no poder Gajeel.

-Y ¿Por qué te fuiste del gremio, cuando Mira dijo que Levy se fue con su equipo?- Cuestiono Lily, Gajeel no supo que responder, desde hace ya semanas, no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a la McGarden, ni el mismo sabia la razón, pero le provocaba un ardor en el pecho cada vez que Jet o Droy se le acercaban a Levy y las veces que él y la maga de cabello azul estaban juntos, se sentía un poco nervioso, incluso Lily era testigo de eso.

-N-No se d-de que m-me estás hablando- Apenas pudo decir el DS de Hierro, Lily seguía con sus preguntas una vez que estaban en su casa, un poco desordenada, pero un buen lugar para vivir, Gajeel se recostó en su cama de un solo golpe y no parecía tener intención de levantarse, así que decidió tomar una siesta a ver si así sentía mejor, aun así no pudo conciliar el sueño, estuvo recordando lo que había pasado en el gremio hace unos minutos atrás, Gajeel en verdad se preocupaba por Levy y a la vez se sentía culpable, aun recordaba cuando el, aun siendo miembro de Phantom Lord, había atacado al equipo Shadow Gear, aun recordaba como Levy lo miraba con miedo, con angustia, un aroma de miedo se sentía en el aire aquella ocasión por la pequeña maga, la había hecho sufrir y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Gajeel quería que ese recuerdo nunca hubiera existido, a pesar de que Levy lo había perdonado varias veces, Gajeel se sentía culpable de todas maneras.

-Enana ¿Cómo puedes seguirme perdonando por lo que te hice? No lo entiendo- Dijo Gajeel en voz baja para evitar que Lily lo oyera, en eso su atención se enfocó a un libro que estaba en su mesa, el Redfox no era muy adepto a los libros y mucho menos para leer, pero ese libro era especial, ese libro se lo había "dado" Levy antes de irse, aun lo recuerda.

_FLASBACK_

En Cierto Gremio, se encontraba cierta maga de cabello azul en una de las mesas, leyendo apasionadamente un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, el libro narraba la historia de un joven caballero que buscaba a su princesa, que había sido secuestrada por un malvado dragón, Levy siempre soñaba con que su vida fuera un cuento de hadas y encontrar a su príncipe en armadura brillante, rescatándola de todos los peligros.

"_Acéptalo Levy, ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como yo? No tengo lo que la mayoría en el gremio tienen, no soy como Erza o Lu-chan."_

Levy seguía con su libro ignorando todo lo que pasaba por ahí, Natsu y Gray peleando como siempre, Elfman hablando, o más bien gritando, que luchar es de hombres, Erza calmando a su manera a sus amigos, incluso ignorando los halagos de Jet y Droy, llamando la atención de Gajeel quien estaba en la barra, se asombraba de la concentración de la maga, así que fue a ver que estaba leyendo, otra excusa más para estar cerca de ella, en palabras de Mira.

-Oye Enana, no sé qué tanto le ves a los libros, en mi opinión, no te ayudan en las batallas, son los hojas llenas del palabras- Decía el DS que estaba de frente a la pequeña maga, Levy era muy conocida por no prestar atención a quien le habla cuando está leyendo, a excepción de Gajeel, quien estaba en sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo.

-Gajeel, los libros no son solo hojas, son una ventana a la imaginación, además hay una gran variedad de ellos.- Dijo Levy cerrando el libro explicándole a Gajeel las maravillas de los libros, Gajeel se levantó de su silla y tomo el libro.

-! GAJEEL!DAME ESE LIBRO! !GAJEEL POR FAVOR!- Dijo la maga de cabello azul tratando de alcanzar el libro que estaba por encima de su cabeza, incluso saltando para tratar de recuperarlo, Gajeel soltó una clásica sonrisa suya.

- Te vez muy graciosa cuando saltas- Dijo el moreno, haciendo que Levy se sonrojara, trato de ocultarlo pero era muy evidente.

-E-este, yo, Tonto- Hizo un puchero Levy aun con las mejillas rojas, a Gajeel le gustaba mucho molestar a Levy. – "_Se ve linda cuando se sonroja" _– Pensó Gajeel, a lo cual se le extraño por ese pensamiento, por lo cual cambio el tema.

-Bueno Enana nos vemos, Lily y yo tenemos una misión, te cuidas enana a por cierto, me quedare con esto.- Dijo Gajeel dirigiéndose a la puerta del gremio.

-¡Gajeel! Espera todavía no lo termino de leer y yo…- Grito Levy, tratando que de alguna forma el DS de Hierro se lo devolviera, lo cual fue inútil.

-¡TONTO! ¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡Qué vas a hacer tú con un libro! ¿Comértelo?- Levy levanto la voz muy fuerte, haciendo que Gajeel volteara a verla, nuevamente se acercó a la pequeña maga, Levy sintió la cercanía que había entre ellos, su corazón empezó a acelerar, también haciendo que se pusiera roja como un tomate, Gajeel sentía el calor del cuerpo de Levy, era uno muy tranquilo, el moreno se agacho para poder ver el rostro de la peli azul con unos ojos penetrantes, Levy cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, había imaginado esto en sus pensamientos, pero no pensó que se estaba volviendo realidad, hasta que…

-¿Es un reto lo que me estás diciendo enana?- Dijo Gajeel de forma pensativa, Levy aun con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas no pudo contestarle, le costaba un poco de trabajo de contestar.

-Etto... yo, es decir, que tú, bueno, ya sabes- Levy fue lo único que dijo por su nerviosismo, Gajeel no entendía el porqué, pero parecía que aquella maga le estaba haciendo un reto.

- Entonces que así sea, apuesto a que puedo leer este libro y terminarlo enana- Dijo Gajeel muy determinado en lo que decía, aunque no entendiera ni jota de lo que se trataba el libro, Levy solo suspiro al ver a Gajeel alejándose y alardeando de que el podrá leer el libro, en el gremio todos estaban impresionados a tal decisión y una que otra carcajada de Natsu y de Gray, pero Levy no pensaba así, ella creía que podría lograrlo.

Fin de Flashback.

Gajeel recordó haber aceptado el reto y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido ver la portada, Gajeel empezó a ver el libro como si fuera una herramienta muy primitiva, incluso lo empezó a oler.

-Huele a… ¿Fresas? ¿Desde cuándo los libros tienen olores tan dulces?- se preguntó Gajeel, el Redfox empezó a ver el título del libro "Crónicas de un Caballero"

-Que nombre más tonto para un libro, pero si la enana le vio algo interesante, será mejor que empiece a leerlo.- Dijo Gajeel que se recostó en la cama con el libro en mano, Lily quien estaba en la cocina buscando un kiwi, vio cómo su amigo estaba haciendo algo que parecía que indicaba el fin del mundo… Leyendo un libro.

Y pues aquí empecemos, pues pensaba que sería un capitulo único, pero mejor me dije, al demonio, vamos a hacerlo más largo para el deleite de ustedes, pues a ver cómo le va a Gajeel en su misión más importante que es leer un libro, será un reto imposible, bueno nos vemos para el segundo capítulo, se cuidan y si les gusto pongan un review, una queja, una sugerencia.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola nuevamente, no creí que ya tan rápido suba el segundo capítulo de esta historia de nuestro Dragón Slayer de Hierro favorito, pero antes de ver si ha logrado un avance, respondo a todos sus reviews que se les agradece mucho:

_Erza Uchiha: :O pobre Lily, de seguro se llevó un gran susto al ver a Gajeel leer hehehe, espero pronto la continuación :D_

Si, de hecho ya me lo imagina al pobre viendo a Gajeel haciendo algo que ni en mil años haría XD

_Franny-chan: Sugoi! Gajeel leyendo un libro? EL FIN DEL MUNDO! Corran por sus vidas! ok no xD Me gusta la trama, se oye muy interesante, sé que el capítulo siguiente estar genial, tu manera de escribir me parece bien, aunque tal vez deberías separar tus notas al comienzo y al final del fic para no confundir  
Saludos! :D_

Muchas Gracias por tu sugerencia y si, esperemos que no sea el fin del mundo jeje.

_magic ann love: waaa genial me encanta continua yo sólo me imagino a Lily la cara que debió poner_

Pobre Lily, apuesto que lo dejo todo desorientado al pobre lol

_Anacoreta: pos se ve interesante, a ver que pasara en el próximo cap_

Ya lo veras en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por comentar.

_ : se gusssssssssssssstaaaan! jaja me está bueno, síguele síguele xD_

Palabras inmortales de Happy, si le seguiré

Una vez respondido sus reviews, vamos a la historia, Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

_Cursivas son pensamientos_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 2

Gajeel Redfox, el Dragón Slayer de Metal, que no le teme a nada y que constantemente quiere pelear siempre, se encontraba haciendo algo que ni en sueños hubiera hecho, Lily, su compañero Exceed era testigo de eso y por más que se le ocurrían teorías de lo que estaba viendo, pues ninguna encajaba, hubo un silencio que hizo que el ambiente fuera pesado y Gajeel logro ver a su amigo felino que estaba en la puerta que lo veía con ojos de preocupación.

-¿Qué tienes ahora? ¿Te mordió la lengua el gato?- Pregunto Gajeel sarcásticamente, Lily seguía en estado de shock, hasta que pudo articular unas palabras.

-¿G-Gajeel? ¿Q-qué est-tas hac-ciendo?- Pregunto muy confundido Lily, hasta casi dolerle la cabeza debido a las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, acerca de ver al DS leyendo.

-¡ Que te parece que estoy haciendo ¡- Grito el moreno, quien le enseñaba el libro que tenía en sus manos, Lily aun no lo podía creer.

-Gajeel, no sé si sepas, pero los libros no son comida- Dijo Lily riéndose de su amigo.

-¡NO SOY ESTUPIDO COMO PARA COMERME UN LIBRO, GATO!- Grito Gajeel con mucha fuerza. – Además, no necesito decirte lo que hago-Dijo el moreno ya más calmado, a su modo claro está.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?- Pregunto el gato negro, quien se sentaba en la mesa.

-Es de la enana, me reto a leer el libro y pues, empecé desde hoy- Gajeel al decir esto, vio a Lily que se estaba conteniendo de la risa, pero parecía imposible.

-Si haces un comentario, dormirás afuera- Amenazo el DS, mientras empezaba a leer.

-Oye tranquilo, no hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos, bueno, que te diviertas con tu lectura.- Dijo Lily mientras volaba hacia la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Gajeel intrigado.

-Iré a la tienda a comprar los víveres y unos cubiertos, ya que alguien se los comió todos- Dijo Lily todavía imaginándose a su amigo disfrutando el tenedor, molestando a Gajeel, en cuanto Lily se fue, Gajeel suspiro y mejor empezó a leer el primer capítulo:

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Esta es la historia de joven caballero, quien lucha contra todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, con tal de volver a ver a su amada con vida, ya que la única motivación que tuvo fue el amor que le tenía y aun cuando nadie creía en él, ella confiaba en el"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Qué cursi se escuchó eso. Bufo Gajeel quien continuo con su lectura, Gajeel empezó a comprender el trama, el protagonista era un joven huérfano criado por un herrero, el viejo herrero descubre que el chico tenía grandes habilidades con la espada, era muy poco visto que alguien de edad temprana, tuviera esa habilidad, una día, bueno exactamente cuando el joven cumplió los 17 años, se encontraba en la herrería de aquel viejo que lo crio como su hijo, entonces, unos ladrones estaban asaltando una joven señorita, el joven que hasta ahora no se revela su nombre en el libro, fue a salvar a la señorita, en un acto heroico, el muchacho defendió a la señorita, usando únicamente sus manos, sin embargo uno de los ladrones permaneció escondido y rápidamente envistió contra la muchacha, sin embargo, el joven se interpuso en su camino y recibió el cuchillo que el ladrón intentaba clavar en la jovencita, cuando la joven grito por ayuda, unos soldados reales llegaron para auxiliarla, Gajeel interrumpió su lectura debido a que esa parte le recordó mucho a cuando protegió a Levy del rayo de Laxus, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, él se sentía tranquilo de haberla salvado de ese ataque.

-Bien por lo menos en un comienzo- Dijo Gajeel que hasta en ese momento se no se sentía impresionado por el libro.

-Aún sigo sin entender porque la Enana lee estas cosas, pero bueno, allá ella- Se dijo a el mismo como una señal de victoria de leer únicamente diez hojas y de no terminar ni siquiera el primer capítulo.

-¿No vas a terminar de leer el primer capítulo?- Dijo Lily quien estaba ahí desde hace diez minutos y Gajeel se sorprendió de verlo.

-¿DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTAS AQUÍ? Y ¿PORQUE NO AVISAS QUE YA LLEGASTE?- Grito el DS debido a la sorpresa de ver a Lily a su lado leyendo con él.

-Te dije que había llegado más de 100 veces, pero estabas tan concentrado en tu libro que no me escuchaste, estar cerca de Levy sí que ha pegado algunas cosas- Dijo el Exceed Negro riéndose.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Gajeel quien ya tenía hambre – Bueno hora de comer algo, leer me abrió el apetito.- Dijo el Redfox yendo a la cocina, Lily solo suspiro.

-Bueno, será mejor que lo vigile antes de que se coma los cubiertos, otra vez- Dijo con preocupación Lily, tiempo después, después de que ambos comieran, hablaron de que se irían de misión a la mañana siguiente, para Lily era un alivio ver a Gajeel como el de antes, como si leer un libro era algo de locos, la noche llego y ambos se fueron a dormir, Lily en un cajón cama, que tenía una cobija y un kiwi de peluche, Gajeel durmió como tronco, sin que nadie lo despertara.

_¿Gajeel?_

_¿Enana?_

_¡NO POR FAVOR!_

_¡ENANA REACCIONA!_

_¡AYUDAME!_

_¿QUÉ TIENES?_

_¡ME LASTIMAS!_

_¡NO LA LASTIMES!  
_

_¡GAJEEL!_

-¡LEVY!- Grito con toda su fuerza Gajeel, estaba sudando el DS, Lily estaba a su lado desde que empezó a tener estas pesadillas.

-¿Otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla?.- Pregunto Lily muy preocupado, Gajeel solo asintió la cabeza con un sí, no sabe porque tenía estas pesadillas, eran ya recurrentes, más que nada, en todas se veía a Levy, está sufriendo y él estaba ahí, parado, sin hacer nada, como si lo estuvieran deteniendo, se sentía impotente al ver esas imágenes de aquella maga de cabello azul, sufriendo y por alguna razón, eso le destruía el corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pues aquí termina el segundo capítulo, ese Gajeel ni termino el capítulo uno del libro XD, pero que pasara ahora, ¿lo terminara de leer? ¿Dejara de tener esas pesadillas? ¿Lily será comprensivo con el Dragón Slayer?, pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no olviden poner su sugerencia, review, queja aquí, nos vemos para la otra


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola nuevamente, aquí nuevamente actualizando la historia de Gajeel, esta vez con unas pesadillas que posiblemente le pueden afectar y mucho, muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios para que esta historia pueda seguir adelante, así que vamos a darle con la historia, recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

_Cursivas son pensamientos_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 3

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Un Gajeel todo malhumorado se dirigía al gremio, Lily volaba a su lado tratando de evitar que alguien hiciera enojar al Redfox, pero no solo estaba de malhumor, se sentía muy cansado y decaído, Lily le aconsejo que se debía quedar en casa, pero como es tan terco el DS, decidió ir al gremio a tomar una misión, la que fuera, porque según él, le hacía mal a su salud no pelear con alguien, al llegar al gremio, vio como todos se le quedaban viendo con preocupación, aunque Gajeel le dio poquísima importancia.

-¡QUE MIERDA ESTAN VIENDO!- Grito Gajeel con gran energía y de muy mal humor, muchos del gremio se asustaron y mejor decidieron no preguntar que le pasaba, Mira por otro lado estaba preocupada por el cambio de humor repentino de Gajeel,

-Sera mejor que no lo intentes, ha estado así desde que despertó y a decir verdad no lo culpo- Dijo Lily que estaba en la barra, dirigiéndose a Mira quien quería intervenir, Gajeel por otro lado se fue a sentar en el lugar más aislado del gremio para que no lo molestaran.

-¿Qué tiene Lily?- Pregunto Mira preocupada, ya que lo que menos quería en el gremio, era un Dragón Slayer más explosivo que nada, ella había visto lo que Natsu había hecho al gremio una vez que estaba totalmente molesto y no quería que se volviera a repetir.

-En los últimos días, ha tenido pesadillas, dice que son sin importancia, pero incluso grita, algo lo tiene inquieto y no sé qué hacer, ningún remedio casero hay para ayudarlo con las pesadillas.- Dijo el exceed negro muy cansado, también se le veían sus ojos con agotamiento, Mirajane sabía que tenía que intervenir para que el DS no destruyera nada con ese humor de los mil diablos, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Lily, ¿Qué tal si tú y Gajeel, salen de la ciudad?, Eso ayudaría a despejar su mente y descansar.- Pregunto la Albina convencía de que esa era la solución, Lily lo pensó con detenimiento y le pareció una buen idea.

-De hecho, se suponía que saldríamos hoy a una misión, supongo que es eso lo que le hace falta, pero aun así, yo no podría contenerlo si vuelve a tener las pesadillas.- Dijo Lily pensando, Mirajane le pareció acertado el comentario que hizo Lily, alguien debía acompañarlos para evitar cualquier cosa, por más que pensó, no encontró a alguien que pudiera manejar esta situación, Natsu se fue con Happy, Erza, Gray y con Wendy a una misión hace una semana y les tomaría dos semanas en regresar, Cana estaría muy ebria como para poder controlar a Gajeel, Juvia si no iba Gray, ni se movía del gremio, Laxus ni de chiste, ni mucho menos sus hermanos, cuando parecía que perdía las esperanzas, cierta rubia entro al gremio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡MIRA-SAN! ¡BUENOS DIAS!- Grito con gran energía aquella maga celestial que se acercó a la barra, Lucy se había enfermado ya que cierto chico de cabello rosado, la tiro a una fuente por accidente y por eso se enfermó por un tiempo, Mira se alegró de ver a Lucy otra vez sana y se le ocurrió algo malicioso.

-Lucy-chan, que bueno que te recuperaste de ese resfriado.- Dijo Mira mientras lavaba unos trastes.

-Lo sé, se siente genial voy al gremio, veo que Natsu no está, me las va a pagar cuando regrese por dejarme abandonada y enferma para variar, de no ser por él, no hubiera estado enferma, como sea, tengo ganas de una misión, ya que tengo la energía para enfrentar todo, además de que tengo que pagar la renta- Dijo Lucy muy animada e imaginando lo que la casera le haría si no pagaba la renta, también en Natsu, todo por su culpa, había pasado esto, pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos, él se preocupaba por ella, Mirajane sabía que Lucy le gustaba Natsu, incluso antes del asunto de los dragones, aunque Natsu era muy lento para esas cosas, se preocupaba por Lucy.

"_Forman una pareja muy linda"-_ Pensó la Albina con una sonrisa, y decidió aprovechar el buen humor de Lucy para "recomendarle" una misión.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Qué te parece hacer una misión, en donde la recompensa es muy buena?- Pregunto Mira acercándole a Lucy la petición, cuando la rubia la vio, casi se desmaya, al ver la enorme cantidad que ofrecían y todo únicamente por atrapar a unos bandidos.

-¡SI! ESTO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA PARA PAGAR LA RENTA Y COMPRAR ROPA NUEVA- Grito de felicidad Lucy. –Pero, esta misión es para dos personas, así que necesitas un compañero- Dijo Mirajane en tono serio, Lucy vio interrumpida su felicidad momentánea al escucha eso, Lucy había entrenado por un tiempo, después del incidente de los dragones, era capaz ya de abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo, pero aun no podía aguantar el ritmo de Natsu o de Erza, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el casi rugido de cierto DS de Hierro.

-¡CONEJA, PODRIAS CALLARTE, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA AGUANTAR SUS GRITOS- Grito Gajeel desde el fondo en una mesa aislada del gremio, Lucy inmediatamente expulso una aura negra, al escuchar a Dragón Slayer.

-L-Lucy c-cal-l-ma, no hay razón para que pelees ahora, pero me has dado una buena idea, ahora regreso- Dijo Mira dirigiéndose a la habitación del maestro, tanto Lucy cono Gajeel se sorprendieron al escuchar a Mira diciendo eso.

_5 Minutos después_

Mirajane salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro, para su sorpresa, encontró el gremio otra vez alborotado y peleando.

-Vaya, Vaya, parece que no los puedo dejar solos ni por un momento- Dijo Mira aun sonriendo pero resignada, empezó a buscar a Lucy para comentarle acerca de la misión, al encontrarle, se vio algo inusual, vio como Lucy apuntando con sus llaves de Leo, Capricornio y Virgo a un Gajeel muy enojado, parecía que ambos habían tenido, una "pequeña" discusión para los estándares de Fairy Tail.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, CABEZA DE METAL!

-¡OBLIGAME, CONEJA, NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

-¡CASI TE COMES MIS LLAVES! ¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?

-¿PORQUE DEBO DE HACERTE CASO?

Lucy y Gajeel, mostraban sus miradas muy amenazantes, casi haciendo colisión, Mirajane aprovecho para poder jalar a Lucy de la zona, dejando al Redfox comiendo un tubo, Lucy se disculpó por todo el caos que causo.

-Lo siento Mira-san, todo fue culpa de ese cabeza de metal, se quería comer mis llaves- dijo Lucy mientras se imaginaba a Gajeel comiéndose sus amadas llaves, Mirajane solo rio y tomo un poco de seriedad.

-Lucy acabo de hablar con el maestro, dice que tienes permiso de ir a la misión, con una sola condición.- Dijo Mira muy seria, Lucy se preguntaba que sería esa condición.

-Lucy… Tienes que ir con Gajeel- Al decir eso la Albina, Lucy quedo petrificada a tal noticia.

-¿QUE?- Lucy grito con todas sus fuerzas que incluso se escuchó hasta los pueblos más lejanos.

-Achuu!- Gajeel estornudo muy abruptamente, que Lily lo escucho. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su amigo felino.

-Yo que sé, creo que alguien está hablando de mí. –Dijo el Redfox comiendo su tubo de acero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pues aquí termina el Tercer capítulo, esa Mira es una malvada, ¿Podrá Lucy realizar por lo menos alguna amistad con el Redfox? ¿Gajeel podría por fin terminar el primer capítulo?, descúbranlo en el cuarto capítulo, no olviden poner su sugerencia, queja, reviewn y todo eso, muchas gracias por cada comentario que dejan, es el combustible para que continúe la historia, nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale , pues aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, gracias por los reviews y sus sugerencias para que pueda continuar la historia para que no se queden con las ansias de quedar en suspenso.

En el capitulo anterior, Gajeel llevo de tan mal humor, que casi se come las llaves de Lucy, Miraje le propone una misión con una jugosa recompensa, pero con una condición muy inusual, Lucy ahora deberá "unirse" a Gajeel para poder tener dinero para pagar la renta.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

_Cursivas son pensamientos_

**cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 4

No era un broma, Mirajane había dicho lo que parecía ser cierto, a lo cual la maga celestial no pudo reaccionar a tal noticia, de hecho iba a protestar pero no quería que la albina se enojara y utilizara su Satan Soul.

-P-p-pero ¿po-or que?- Tartamudeo Lucy al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, Mira trato de explicarle la situación, pero fue interrumpida por un Exceed negro que había escuchado la conversación con su buen oído.

-Lucy, déjame yo explicarte la situación- Dijo Lily sentado en una mesa, Lucy se sentó para poder escuchar con más detalle, al oir todo lo que decía Lily, Lucy no creía que aquel Dragon Slayer que la había lastimado en el pasado, tenia pesadillas.

-Ya veo, debe ser muy feo tener pesadillas cada noche, ¿Me pregunto que sueña?- Se preguntó Lucy al ver a Gajeel desde lejos, en esos momentos se veía pues, como el Gajeel que conoce, Lily le explico también por eso Mira los junto, para que Lucy pudiera calmar la pesadillas del RedFox, la rubia se preguntaba como haría eso, apenas si aguataba los ronquidos de Natsu, mientras que del otro lado del gremio, Gajeel ya de mejor humor se encontraba sin nada que hacer, no estaba Natsu para pelear con el y ya había protagonizado una escena antes.

-Que aburrimiento.- Dijo Gajeel recargado sus brazos en la mesa, no sabía a donde se había ido Lily y aún seguía cansado, en eso se percató que en una pequeña bolsa que traía su amigo felino, estaba el libro que había empezado a leer, Gajeel volteo a todos lados y al ver que esta ha salvo, tomo el libro y se fue a la biblioteca del gremio sin que nadie lo viera entrar.

**En la Biblioteca**

Para Gajeel era algo nuevo, nunca había estado en esta parte del gremio, por todo lo que el describia a los libros, para su fortuna, no había nadie a lo cual se acomodo en una silla para poder continuar con su lectura, vio que no había avanzado nada y que estaba en desventaja, así que empezó a hojear el libro para ver donde se había quedado, cuando la encontró empezó a leer cómodamente.

Pasaron minutos, que luego se hicieron horas y Gajeel seguía atento a la lectura, la historia iba mejorando, relataba como aquel joven, después de un malentendido con los guardias, conoce a la princesa a la que había salvado, era el clásico trama de como un joven plebeyo conoce a una princesa que es infeliz, pero el libro tomo una trama muy interesante, el avecinamiento de una guerra, hace que el rey mande a reclutar a los hombres del reino, siendo aquel muchacho uno de los reclutados, conforme empezaba su entrenamiendo como soldado, los demás reclutas y soldados se burlaban de el, la princesa era testigo de eso, pero le era indiferente, no porque quería, sino por su posición, hubo una parte en la que relataban la historia de un malvado devorador de almas, un dragón para ser preciso, a Gajeel le disgustaba que hicieran ver a los dragones como los malos, aun con la experiencia de Eclipse y del Rogue del Futuro.

-Esto es una mentira, Metalicana no era así, calumnias.- Comento Gajeel mientras leia. Para su sorpresa logro terminar el primer capítulo, cosa que lo vio como un gran triunfo, cuando paso al capítulo, que era la descripción más a fondo de la princesa y la primera aparición del devorador de almas, se quedó muy intrigado y siguió, en su pecho sinto un alivio al escuchar un silencio que no era malo, sino reflejaba una tranquilidad y nuevamente se le vino a la mente una persona.

-Ahora entiendo porque la enana le encanta tanto leer, ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?- Gajeel se preguntaba si mismo mientras seguía, el olor del libro llego a Gajeel, en efecto, seguía oliendo a fresas y de inmediato, asocio el aroma a la McGarden, el Redfox empezó a imaginar a Levy curiosamente vestida de princesa, ya que justamente en el libro, la princesase parecía en todo a Levy, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, había prometido hacerla más fuerte y más grande, ¿habia razón alguna? No, no lo había, solo era para estar junto a ella y protegerla, Gajeel inmerso en sus pensamientos y en el libro, no se percató de que había alguien viéndolo desde hace cinco minutos.

-¿Gajeel, estás leyendo un libro?- Pregunto muy temerosa Lucy al ver aquella inesperada escena, mientras abrazaba a Lily en sus brazos, Gajeel al ver a la maga celestial, se quedó estático, no pensó que lo iban a encontrar en la biblioteca, y mucho menos Lucy.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? ¡Nadie me dice que hacer!- Grito Gajeel muy molesto, mientras Lily sonreía maliciosamente.

-A Excepción de Levy ¿Verdad Gajeel?- Dijo Lily haciendo que Gajeel lo viera con furia, amenazándolo de que ya no habrá kiwis en la casa, Lucy solo se rio, ver discutir a Gajeel con Lily era ver a Natsu discutiendo con Happy.

-Tks ¿Qué quieres de todas maneras?- Dijo Gajeel ocultando el libro, aunque ya fuera tarde.

-Gajeel, necesito que vengas a una misión conmigo.- Dijo Lucy autoritariamente, Gajeel se empezó a carcajear, Lucy expulso un aura oscura.

-JA, espera espera, que buen chiste coneja, ¿esperas que yo, vaya contigo a una misión?- el DS seguía riendo a carcajadas, pero Lucy tenía un as bajo la manga o más bien dos.

-Sabía que dirías eso, por eso hable con Mira-chan y con Erza y dijeron que si no me acompañabas, la ibas a pasar mal.- Dijo Lucy con malicia en su rostro, Gajeel dejo de reir al imaginar que la Albina y la Scarlet enojadas.

-Juegas sucio Coneja, giji, me gusta, esta bien te acompaño- Dijo Gajeel tragando en seco al escuchar la amenaza de Lucy, la maga celestial le explico la misión al RedFox, Gajeel dijo que era pan comido por lo cual decidieron ir hoy, Lucy quedo impactada al escuchar eso, ya que ella decía que tenia que empacar y todo eso, pero Gajeel vio eso que era innecesario y dijo que no había tiempo, que debía ser ahora, Lucy solo se resigno a tal decisión.

-Es tan impaciente como Natsu, pero más terco.- Dijo Lucy susurrando.

**En la estación de trenes – Hora 20:00 pm**

El tren había salido de Magnolia, hacia Silverlake, pueblo donde se solicitaba la misión y en el tren , Gajeel empezó con sus mareos apenas el tren arrancar, Lucy se quedo petrificada al ver al Redfox conteniéndose a los mareos.

-Etto… ¿le pasa cuando sube a los transportes?- Pregunto Lucy muy inocentemente.

-Si, por eso a veces tardamos mucho en regresar, ya que aquel terco, no quiere tomar el tren, de todos modos, gracias por acompañarnos, a Gajeel la le hacía falta estar fuera aunque sea por unos días.- Dijo Lily sentado a lado de Lucy, ya que Gajeel quedo acostado en los otros asientos con las náuseas.

-No problema Lily, aunque me es un poco difícil creerlo, es decir, es Gajeel de quien estamos hablando, además no sé cómo podría actuar- Dijo la rubia mientras veía por la ventana.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, mira ya se quedó dormido, supongo que las náuseas lo dejaron noqueado- Dijo Lily mientras se comía su tercer kiwi, Lucy vio a Gajeel dormido como una roca, no habría nada en el mundo que lo despertaría, pero en ese entonces algo inesperado paso.

-Hmm, enana, ¿A dónde vas? No te alejes de mí, eres mía, solo mía- Susurro aun dormido Gajeel, Lucy escucho como el DS hablaba dormido y de inmediato su imaginación salió a flote, se imaginaba a su mejor amiga, aquella dulce y tierna maga de cabello azul en los brazos del cabeza de hierro haciéndole "cosas" indebidas, de la nada Lucy se levantó del asiento abruptamente y luego…

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Lucy grito con tanta fuerza haciendo que Gajeel, Lily y el resto de los pasajeros despertaran, el moreno inadvertido vio como Lucy lo empezó a golpear con lo primero que encontró, Lily se despertó y vio como Lucy golpeaba a Gajeel y le decía un monton de cosas.

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A LEVY-CHAN EN TUS SUEÑOS! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!- Lucy seguía golpeando a un Gajeel que no se reponía del primer golpe.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿LO SABIAS? ¡Y QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE DE LA ENANA!- Grito el Redfox muy molesto por lo que había ocurrido, aunque se tapo la boca al decir eso, Lucy de inmediato lo vio con una mirada muy picara.

-Te Gussssssssssssssssta- Dijo la rubia muy picara a un Gajeel que se sonrojo un poco, Lily se rio al ver tal espectáculo.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo el exceed negro, durante el trayecto las cosas se tranquilizaron mientras Gajeel sufría de sus mareos, Lucy y Lily durmieron, esperando llegar a su destino; Silver Lake.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

**-**Ach, dios parece que me va dar un resfriado, demonios.- Dijo una maga de cabello azul que estaba en un tren junto con sus compañeros de equipo Jet y Droy, la misión había sido un éxito, además de la recompensa, Levy había comprado algo para cierto Dragón Slayer, ella esperaba ver a aquel moreno de ojos rojos que tanto pasaba por sus sueños.

-Espero que le guste- Susurro Levy mientras veía por la ventana, seria un largo viaje, mientras ellos regresaban a Magnolia, Gajeel y su "compañera" Lucy, se embarcaban en una misión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-

Bueno este capitulo lo hice mientras estaba lloviendo y mi inspiración salió al límite XD, espero que les haya gustado, Levy regresa y Gajeel se va, vaya que el destino es caprichoso, además no me aguante al poner Se Gusssssssssssssstan :3, espero un review, quejas, sugerencias, antorchas, actualizare lo más pronto, se cuidan.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale , pues aquí estamos con ya el quinto capítulo de esta historia que se pondrá mejor de lo que esperaban, creo que este será mi capítulo más largo de todo el fic, así que espero que les guste, ya que me encanta escribirlo para ustedes.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama

En el capítulo anterior, por una "orden" de Mirajane, Lucy acepta ser la compañera de Gajeel quien está teniendo constantes pesadillas con respecto a Levy McGarden y uno que otro sueño, Lucy tendrá que mantener bajo control a Gajeel por un buen tiempo, mientras que cierta Maga de cabello azul estaba de regreso en Magnolia sin saber que su mejor amiga estaba con el Dragón Slayer que tenía en sus pensamientos.

_Cursivas son pensamientos_

**Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 5

**Silver Lake**

Los rayos del sol llegaron a rostro de la maga celestial que dormía tranquilamente, con molestia, se despertó al ver que ya habían llegado al pueblo, estirando los brazos para poder despertarse bien, vio a un Gajeel completamente dormido, los mareos ya se la habían ido al pobre, Lucy quiso despertarlo, pero el Redfox se despierto antes, ya no confiaba mucho en Lucy por lo ocurrido en el tren, después de abandonar la estación de trenes y caminar hacia la plaza de Silver Lake, Gajeel y Lucy decidieron buscar el lugar donde solicitaban el trabajo, Lucy pregunto a cada persona que encontraba en su camino, pero ninguna le daba respuesta alguna.

-Lo estás haciendo mal Coneja, nunca te van a responder, mira déjamelo a mí.- Dijo Gajeel quien vio como Lucy no conseguía información alguna, Lucy solo lo miro con ojos de ira, Gajeel se acercó a un joven para preguntarle, a su estilo por supuesto.

-! Oye tú! ¡Sabes dónde está la alcaldía de esta ciudad! Tenemos un trabajo importante y no queremos perder tiempo- Gajeel seguía agitando al pobre chico hasta más no poder, pero no sin antes de decirle la ubicación, Lucy solo lo miro preocupada y varias cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, él siempre es así- Dijo Lily tan calmado como siempre.

-Y-ya lo creo- Dijo Lucy preocupada por el chico que Gajeel agito hasta dejarlo noqueado, después de eso, se dirigieron al ayuntamiento de Silver Lake, vieron a un monto de gente reunida, muy molesta, gritando de que acciones va a tomar para detener a los bandidos.

-Creo que esa es nuestra entrada Coneja.- Dijo Gajeel abriéndose en un mar de gente.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme "Coneja", No me gusta y me llamo Lucy, LUCY.- Dijo la maga celestial molesta, Gajeel solo bufo.

-Eres igual que la enana, quiere que la llame por su nombre.- Dijo el Redfox en voz baja, Lucy lo había escuchado, pero mejor no hizo nada, ella quería contarle a Levy que Gajeel siempre estaba hablando de ella, al llegar al frente de la alcaldía, hablaron con la gente histeria de que no perdiera los estribos, porque los magos de Fairy Tail, habían llegado a resolver sus problemas, la gente de inmediato se le entrego a los magos, Gajeel no era muy afán a eso contrario a Lucy, el alcalde les agradeció por tomar el trabajo y que mejor que los magos del gremio más fuerte de Magnolia, el alcalde que era de unos cuarenta años, más bajo que Lucy y un poco gruñón, les ofreció hospedaje en un hotel para que descansaran en cuanto terminara con la misión, les informo que los bandidos siempre estaban en la plaza, una vez que el alcalde les dijo toda la información necesaria, fueron a la plaza.

-Esto será la misión más fácil que hayamos tenido ¿No crees Lily?- Pregunto Gajeel tronándose los puños, Gajeel estaba muy emocionado de por lo menos golpear a unos cuantos de vez en cuando, Lily le respondió asertivamente y pensó que por fin las pesadillas se irían.

-Ustedes piensan en solo pelear, ¿No pueden pensar en otra cosa?- Dijo Lucy viendo como Gajeel se comportaba como niño chiquito.

-Es la única solución que hay Coneja, además, hace tiempo que no hacia esto

-¿Y dime que hay de tu libro que estabas leyendo Gajeel?- Pregunto Lucy muy interesada en eso, Gajeel de repente se calló así nada más, era cierto que la rubia lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa, que podía decirle, ¿Qué lo hizo porque Levy lo había retado?.

-N-No sé de lo que estás hablando, yo solo lo vi y lo hojee, nada más.- Dijo Gajeel tratando de defenderse, pero no contaba con su compañero felino.

-No lo creo Gajeel, es más, estabas tan metido en la lectura, desde que Levy te reto.- Lily hizo el comentario haciendo que Gajeel por fuera lo quisiera matar, pero por dentro un poco de vergüenza, aún más, temía de lo que pensaría la maga celestial que estaba a su lado, Lucy solo lo miro con ternura.

-Vaya, hasta que Levy hace algo para tenerte en cintura.- Lucy lo dijo muy maliciosamente, Gajeel se puso un poco colorado, Lucy había descubierto que alguien estaba enamorado, pero un ruido distrajo a los magos, un grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, Gajeel se sintió aliviado por eso. Tanto Lucy como Gajeel fueron a la plaza a ver que ocurrían, llegaron justamente a tiempo, un grupo de siete hombres estaban haciendo un desastre, robando a cuanta persona pasaba por ahí, todos llevaban una túnica gris, con un oso bordado en la espalda, Lucy vio que esos sujetos, conformaban la descripción de la solicitud del trabajo.

-¿En serio son ellos? No se ven amenazantes, pero bueno, me servirán de entrenamiento- Dijo Gajeel muy confiado entrando en una posición, Lucy seguía pensando que Gajeel era un idiota por ser tan confiado.

-¡OYE TU! Nadie se burla de la pandilla del oso gris…- Uno de los bandidos fue golpeado por Gajeel que no pudo esperar, mandándolo muy lejos, sus compañeros y Lucy se quedaron boquiabiertos, Literalmente, otros tres fueron contra el Dragón Slayer, Mientras los otros tres, fueron contra Lucy, rodeándola.

-Hola preciosa, no pongas resistencia y ven con nosotros, veras como te vas a divertir.- Dijo uno de los bandidos mirando a Lucy de pies a cabeza, Lucy que sería una buena oportunidad para acabar con ellos y en eso tomo una de sus llaves.

-¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta de la doncella! ¡VIRGO!- Lucy grito con gran emoción, Virgo Salió después de que el destello de luz se disipara.

-¿Hora del castigo, Hime?- Dijo cordialmente Virgo.

-¡Castígalos a ellos Virgo!- Dijo Lucy, regañando a Virgo, los ladrones veían con lujuria a Virgo y a su dueña, Virgo de inmediato con patadas y puñetazos, logro noquear a los ladrones en menos de lo que Gray se desviste, mientras que por otro lado, Gajeel igual sin dificultades, venció a sus oponentes.

-Tsk, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero sin duda fue un buen entrenamiento y por lo que veo, la coneja logro vencerlos igual con facilidad.- Dijo Gajeel revelando su sonrisa, después reunir a todos los bandidos, los fueron a dejar al ayuntamiento, los pusieron bajo la milicia y el alcalde gustoso de como hicieron un gran trabajo, les dio la recompensa que prometieron, Lucy estaba muy feliz, ya que no solo terminaron el encargo de manera rápida, sino que tuvo la recompensa integra y que no destruyeron mucho.

-¡SI! Por fin tendré para pagar la renta y no hubo nada que lamentar, ahora volvamos a casa.- Dijo Lucy muy feliz agitando los brazos de felicidad, Gajeel y Lily la miraron con rareza, pero un ruido que vino del estómago de la rubia hizo que sus planes cambiaran.

-Jeje, que te parece, hay que comer algo, ya tengo hambre ¿comemos algo?- Pregunto la rubia llevando sus manos a su estómago, Gajeel también tenía hambre y fueron a un restaurante, donde servían comida muy deliciosa, el problema surgió después, cuando el Dragón Slayer empezó a comer de más, la cuenta llego y al ver que era una cantidad muy exagerada, Lucy tuvo que pagar con la recompensa que habían obtenido, Lucy trato de no matar a Gajeel en el acto, ya que el Redfox le había dicho que se comportaba muy raro, después de salir del restaurante, ya era de noche, para la sorpresa de Lucy y de Lily, el lago que estaba cerca del pueblo, literalmente, tomo un tono plateado, uno muy hermoso, Lucy se quedó contemplando el lago y le dio mucha inspiración para poder continuar su novela, mientras tanto Gajeel y Lily hablaban.

-Es bueno tener a Lucy con nosotros, nos da una buena vibra, deberíamos traerla más a menudo ¿No crees?- Pregunto Lily mientras comía otro kiwi.

-Es rara la coneja, pero debo admitir que es muy fuerte, ha mejorado mucho desde aquella vez, pero aun así, prefiero hacer las misiones contigo, mi buen amigo- Dijo Gajeel muy tranquilo mientras miraba a Lucy muy fascinada con el lago, por alguna razón, al ver a Lucy le recordó a Levy.

"_Tienes una buena amiga, enana"_

Después de un rato, siendo más precisos, media hora, los dos magos llegaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, cortesía del alcalde, pero desgracia, solo quedaba una habitación con dos camas, Gajeel y Lucy no tuvieron más opción que aceptarla, al entrar, la habitación era cómoda, no era tan lujosa, pero tampoco era una alcantarilla., Lucy fue al baño sin decir nada con toda calma para tomarse un baño, Gajeel no le tomo mucha importancia y de inmediato se recostó en la cama, después de unos treinta minutos, le dieron por entrar al baño (Ya que bebió mucha cerveza el cabeza de Hierro XD) y parecía que tenía mucha prisa, Lily solo lo vio.

-No creo que sea buena idea Gajeel, Lucy sigue adentro.- La advertencia del exceed fue en vano, ya que Gajeel al entrar se llevó una vista muy interesante. Gajeel quedo paralizado al máximo al ver a una Lucy únicamente con su toalla, resaltando sus encantos, el Redfox trato de no sangrar por la nariz, mientras que Lucy produjo un aura asesina al ver a Gajeel entrando,

-Estoy muerto- Dijo en voz baja Gajeel para evitar que la ira de Lucy fuera más grande, pero su peor error fue seguir ahí.

-¡GAJEEL! ¡PERVERTIDO DESCARADO!- Lucy grito con tremenda furia y aplico su "Lucy Kick" en las partes nobles del Redfox que sonó en todo el pueblo, Gajeel cayó irremediablemente gritando de extremo dolor. .-Y PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ, TOCA LA PUERTA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA- Dijo Lucy arreglándose el cabello y viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor el dragón Slayer, Lily solo se moría a carcajadas, mientras Gajeel se retorcía del dolor y esta vez no tenía como salvarse de la ira de Lucy.

-M-mal-dito S-Sal-Salamander- ¿Cómo es que puedes lidiar con ella- Se preguntaba Gajeel muy lastimado hasta más no poder.

**Más Tarde.**

La noche había caído, Lucy estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Lily, mientras Gajeel apenas podía conciliar el sueño, estaba ocurriendo, nuevamente las pesadillas empezaron y esta vez iban en peor manera.

"_Enana, ¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Gajeel, Ayúdame"_

"_¿Dónde estás? ¡Enana!"  
_

"_No me lastimes, Gajeel"_

"_No, yo nunca te lastimaría"_

"_Te Odio Gajeel Redfox, te odio y te maldigo"_

"_No, No es cierto, YO NO TE LASTIMARIA"_

"_Solo eres un estúpido orgulloso, JAMAS SERAS UN HOMBRE"_

"_NO, ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?"_

"_Nadie te amara Gajeel, no sirves para eso"_

"_No te vayas, vuelve conmigo"_

"_Piérdete Redfox"_

"_No, ¡NO MALDITA SEA!" ¡LEVY!._

-¡Gajeel despierta! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Estas teniendo pesadillas! ¡REACCIONA!- Lucy movió bruscamente al Dragón Slayer, sin embargo, Gajeel seguía sudando, moviéndose como loco desenfrenado, hasta que con ayuda de Loki, quien salió inadvertidamente, Gajeel pudo despertar, Lucy cayó al suelo y Gajeel seguía sudando frio, esa pesadilla era mucho más fuerte que las que había tenido antes, veía como aquella dulce e inocente maga de cabello azul, estaba muy molesta, furiosa y además, aunque no podía creerlo, haciendo sufrir en el corazón a Gajeel.

-¿Estas Llorando?- Dijo Lucy muy preocupada, Gajeel apenas y noto que tenía lágrimas, eso era realmente estúpido para él, Gajeel no era un hombre que lloraba, pero lo había hecho y todo por un mal sueño, con respecto a su amada Levy.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, que puedo decir estoy sumamente inspirado al escribir esto, sin duda este capítulo les fascinara, bueno, seguiré actualizando constantemente el fic, puede durar mucho, pues léanlo, recomiéndenlo si quieren XD, algún review, queja o sugerencia no duden ponerla. No vemos para la otra


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale y otras parejas que se formen, aquí con la actualización de esta historia, donde por fin, Gajeel puede dars

e cuenta de sus sentimientos, a su modo claro y Lucy lo va ayudar, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios ya que son el motor de esta historia para que crezca aún más

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

En el capítulo anterior, una misión demasiado fácil, Gajeel experimenta pesadillas más intensas, incluso despertando llorando, Lucy sabe que algo está mal, ya que el Redfox menciono a Levy en sus sueños ¿Sera que el Dragón Slayer de hierro está teniendo premoniciones? O Sera algo más.

"_Cursivas en comillas" son pensamientos_

**Negritas son Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 6

Hubo un ambiente muy tenso y silencioso en el cuarto de ambos magos, Lucy había presenciado algo que no creía ver y estaba preocupada, Gajeel por su parte, se sentía tenso y no era de esperar menos, no después de lo que vio en sus sueños, vio como Levy McGarden estaba siendo lastimada y él no podía hacer nada, el Dragón Slayer aun inmerso en sus pensamientos abandono el cuarto, Lucy trato de detenerlo, pero fue detenida por Lily.

-Debemos dejar que aclare su mente- Dijo el exceed con seriedad y con preocupación, Lucy quería creer en las palabras de Lily, pero sabía que había algo que le preocupaba a Gajeel y sintió preocupación.

"_Gajeel, veo que te preocupa Levy-chan, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a aclarar tus pensamientos"_

**En el balcón del techo**

La luna iluminaba el hotel, y en ese mismo techo, se encontraba Gajeel observándola, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, ira, odio, culpa, muchas cosas que el mismo Redfox no podía expresar a simple vista, no podía dejar de pensar en Levy, en lo mucho que la apreciaba, en lo mucho que la protegía, en lo mucho que él estaba celoso cuando alguien que no fueran Jet o Droy se le acercaban y la había reír, le provocaban celos a un grado impresionante, ya que Levy era SU enana.

"_No permitiré que me alejen de ti Enana, No mientras siga vivo"_

-A veces es mejor llorar para desahogarte, Gajeel- El Redfox volteo de inmediato al reconocer esa voz e inmediatamente retomo su compostura.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando coneja ¿Y cómo sabias que estaría aquí?- Pregunto Gajeel un poco molesto, Lucy solo mostro su sonrisa.

-Digamos que fue intuición femenina, solo quería ver como estabas- Dijo la maga celestial preocupada por su compañero.

-Estoy bien, gracias, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- Dijo Gajeel fríamente como era de costumbre, Lucy al ver que el cabeza dura del Redfox no diría nada, le dio las espalda para dejar el techo, pero en eso, Gajeel hablo.

-¿Porque te preocupas por mí?- Pregunto Gajeel muy interesado, era raro ver a Lucy hablándole como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Lucy le volvió ver a los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Porque somos de la misma familia Gajeel, somos de Fairy Tail, nos cuidamos siempre las espaldas en las buenas y en las malas, no importa nuestro pasado, lo que importa es el presente con nuestros amigos.- Dijo la rubia feliz mientras observaba la luna, Gajeel no entendía nada, él había lastimado a Lucy desde el incidente de Phantom Lord y aun así se preocupaba por él.

-Tsk, Ustedes son unos lunáticos ¿Lo sabían?- Dijo Gajeel cerrando los ojos, pero ya no tan molesto ni preocupado como hace unos momentos, se sentía tranquilo por esas de apoyo y preocupación de la rubia, le recordaba mucho a la enana en muchos sentidos.

-Lo siento conej… digo, Lucy- Dijo el Redfox titubeando al final, en verdad le costaba trabajo decirle a la maga celestial por su nombre, Lucy se sorprendió por esas palabras, no se lo esperaba del más serio y rudo del gremio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Lucy viendo al DS de Hierro pensativo.

-Siento haberte lastimado aquella vez, lo siento por lo de tus padres, debió ser difícil perderlos- Dijo Gajeel con una voz entrecortada, pues quería encontrar las palabras correctas para no "herir" a Lucy.

-No tienes que decir eso, yo sé que mis padres están conmigo ahora y siempre, además te has redimido de todas tus acciones con estar en Fairy Tail, ser nuestro amigo y con querer a Levy-chan- Dijo Lucy que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrazo a Gajeel, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro se extrañó por tal abrazo, nadie lo había abrazado y correspondió el abrazo, siendo aún más extraño para él.

-Por favor Gajeel, deja de ser tan orgulloso y terco a la vez, hazle saber a Levy-Chan tus sentimientos hacia ella, tu eres su mundo, pero es mejor que ella te lo diga ¿No crees?- Dijo Lucy separándose del Redfox dándole esas palabras de apoyo y que abra los ojos, Gajeel se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero ¿Y si la enana no siente lo mismo?- Pregunto muy ingenuamente Gajeel, Lucy solo sonrió.- Entonces tendré que hablar con ella y hacerle ver lo bueno que eres, vamos, no hemos dormido y tenemos que volver mañana, Lucy dejo el techo dejando a Gajeel viendo la luna por última vez, seguía pensando en las palabras que Lucy le dijo y aunque seguía teniendo su orgullo por delante, quiso darle una oportunidad a estas nuevas emociones que sentía.

"_Enana, tu amiga es una soñadora como tú, pero debo decir que tiene agallas y sabe de lo que habla, espero que ya hallas vuelto, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte"_

**A la mañana Siguiente – Estación de Trenes**

-No puedo creer que otra vez estemos pasando por esto, si Wendy estuviera aquí, te habría ayudado para tus mareos.- Lucy comentaba mientras veía a Gajeel con sus problemas de mareos, en definitiva Lucy dio con la idea de que los Dragón Slayers por más poderosos que eran, no serían capaces de vencer a los transportes, Lily se reía mientras Gajeel le manda una mirada asesina, pero no pudo decir una palabra por los mareos, el viaje fue mucho más relajado, Lucy y Gajeel después de su plática de anoche, parecía que las cosas serían mejor, si es que no hubieran malos entendidos ni algo malo pasara, Lucy mientras estaba pensando en cómo terminar su novela y en cierto Dragón Slayer de fuego que tanto estaba en su mente, Gajeel, aun mareado seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho la maga celestial acerca de Levy, habría mucho de qué hablar.

**Magnolia – 13:00 pm**

Después de salir de la estación de trenes, Gajeel ya recuperado después de sus nauseas, se dirigieron al gremio hablando y riendo, bueno, solo Lucy y Lily, ya que Gajeel se les adelantaba para poder tener paz, estando a unos metros del gremio, ambos magos empezaron hablar.

-Oye Lucy. Dijo Gajeel acostumbrándose a decirle por su nombre a la Rubia.

-¿si Gajeel?- respondió Lucy inocentemente, mientras tenia a Lily en sus brazos.

-No les vayas a decir a Salamander o a los otros lo que paso, lo último que quiero es ver a todos encima de mí como moscas.- Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

-Está bien Gajeel, nadie sabrá lo que paso, ¿Y qué hay de ?- Pregunto Lucy poniendo nervioso Gajeel.

-De eso yo me encargo…Coneja gihi- Dijo el Redfox riendo como es de costumbre, al llegar al gremio, sintieron un ambiente pesado en el aire, todos los del gremio los veían con extrañez, incluso Cana dejo su barril en cuanto los vio pasar, Lucy no sabía que ocurría, pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-¡LUCY! ¿Por qué te fuiste de misión sin nosotros? ¿Por qué te fuiste con el cabeza de metal?- Dijo Natsu moviendo para todos lados a la rubia, mientras que Gajeel se apartaba disimuladamente de ellos, solo para ser interceptado por Cana.

-¿Y dime Gajeel? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Acaso hiciste algo con Lucy?- Dijo la castaña en un tono pícaro y ebria además.

-¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!- Gritaron Lucy y Gajeel al unísono, Natsu empezó a sentirse celoso ya que Lucy se fue con Gajeel a una misión, solos, ellos dos, Happy que estaba por los alrededores empezó a imaginarse varios escenarios con respecto a la situación.

-Oye Natsu ¿Tú crees que Lucy y Gajeel, hicieron algo…?- Natsu no entendía la pregunta de su amigo felino, era muy lento para entender esa clase de preguntas, pero al cabo de unos instantes, unas llamas salieron del Dragón Slayer de fuego, espantando a Lucy y parte del gremio, Natsu se lanzó contra Gajeel, dando un golpe, a lo cual de DS de Hierro se enfureció y empezó una batalla, en el que intervinieron Gray, Elfman, incluso Erza, Lucy se tuvo que ocultar con Cana en una mesa para evitar ser golpeadas, pero alguien había llegado al gremio en unas condiciones deplorables y Mira fue la primera en notar quien era, el gremio interrumpió la pelea para ver quien el que había entrado al gremio era…

-¡JET!- Erza fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero junto con Mira, los demás fueron a ver qué pasaba, incluso Gajeel, quien veía a aquel Mago de velocidad, con heridas y apenas podría levantarse, Erza le pidió a Juvia buscar a Wendy, el resto del gremio quería saber que había pasado, en eso entro Gildarts quien había regresado de su misión, más en esta ocasión, con alguien más, estaba cargando a Droy, quien estaba muy lastimado, Gajeel vio como el equipo Shadow Gear estaba herido, pero faltaba alguien.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería, esta inconsciente, me sorprende que haya llegado hasta acá.- Dijo el mago de clase S muy preocupado y muy serio ante la situación, Jet pudo sentarse con ayuda de Mira y Erza.

-¿Qué paso Jet? ¿Qué les sucedió?- pregunto Mira muy preocupada, Jet apenas y podía hablar, incluso tosió sangre, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Gajeel saliendo entre la gente, tomo a Jet y lo azoto contra la mesa.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Grito Erza, Gajeel ni se inmuto.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Pregunto un furioso Gajeel a un Jet que sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo.

-¡DONDE ESTA ELLA, ESTUPIDO! ¡DONDE ESTA LEVY!- Gajeel gritaba hasta no más no poder, Gray y Erza trataron de sujetar a Gajeel, pero no podían, Gajeel quería respuestas, Jet apenas pudo pronunciar unas palabras, pero era audibles para el Dragón Slayer.

-L-le-lev-Levy…Raven Tail… la tienen…- Jet después de hablar quedo inconsciente, los del gremio no creía que esto podía ser real, Raven Tail había hecho un ataque directo a sus amigos, a su familia, Gajeel quien escucho, se quedó estático, no pudo reaccionar ante nada tras tal noticia, no era posible que haya pasado eso, no era cierto., Lucy empezó llorar al escuchar como su mejor amiga, era rehén de esos malditos de Raven Tail, el gremio entro en un silencio, como si fuera un cementerio, Gajeel quería contener sus emociones, pero le era imposible.

-¡RAVEN TAIL!- Gajeel con su gran fuerza destruyo parte de la pared del gremio, nadie le dijo nada, no era el momento para hacerlo, todos están conmocionados por la noticia, más Gajeel, que de repente sintió como esas pesadillas, esas malditas pesadillas, se hacían realidad, le habían arrebatado algo muy preciado para él, le habían arrebatado a su amor, a su pequeña maga de cabello azul…A SU LEVY.

-Si la lastiman, si se atreven a hacerle algo… ¡JURO QUE LOS MATARE, LO JURO POR MI VIDA!- Gajeel libero un rugido brutal que pudo escucharse en toda Magnolia, después cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose derrotado por esa cruel bofetada del destino.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Raven Tail vuelve a hacer de las suyas y esta vez, contra todo el gremio de Fairy Tail, Gajeel ahora lo tomara muy personal y caerán, pues espero que les haya gustado, ya que siempre ando inspirado XD, un review, una crítica, una sugerencia, una turba furiosa con antorchas XD, pronto estará actualizado :3, nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale y otras parejas que se formen en este fabuloso anime, vengo a traerles el séptimo capítulo de esta historia que ha tomado un giro muy inesperado para Gajeel, y para el gremio, gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews para continuar esta historia que sin duda es su motor.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

En el capítulo anterior, Lucy y Gajeel regresaron con un gran éxito en su misión, un malentendido provoca una pelea en el gremio, sin embargo el equipo ShadowGear regresa al gremio lastimado y derrotado tras un ataque del gremio oscuro de Raven Tail, lo peor fue que han tomado como prisionera a Levy McGarden y ahora Fairy Tail organiza su rescate.

"_Cursivas en comillas" son pensamientos_

**Negritas son Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 7

**En algún lugar fuera de Magnolia.**

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Mis brazos? ¿Por qué no los puedo mover? ¿Cadenas? ¡ESTOY ENCADENADA! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Jet y Droy? ¡Mierda me han capturado! ¿Pero cómo paso? Espera Levy, alguien viene"_

Las puertas de la celda se abrieron, dejando entrar unos rayos de luz hacia la maga de Fairy Tail que estaba encadenada, Levy no podía ver nada, había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo y apenas podía pensar en lo que había sucedido, aquella figura que la estaba observando solo se reía de ella y de su intento de escape.

-Parece ser que la pequeña hada quiere salir, ¿Dormiste bien?- Dijo aquel hombre de voz profunda, con una capucha negra como la noche acercándose a Levy, la pobre maga del Solid Script se quedó estática, no podía hacer mucho desde su posición.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto Levy un poco asustada de lo que pueda hacerle, aquel sujeto se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella, Levy no lo pudo mirar a los ojos, pero por alguna razón sentía una calidez, el hombre empezó a jugar con su cabello azul por unos momentos para llegar al rostro de la pequeña Maga, Levy estaba sintiendo las caricias con mucha delicadeza, Levy quería gritar, pero no podía ante tal experiencia, sin embargo, aquel muchacho había llegado a su cuello y en un impulso inesperado, beso a Levy, la maga sintió aquel beso, no era uno forzado ni uno frio, era cálido y mostrando amor puro, Levy quería corresponderle, pero en eso recordó a cierto Mago de Hierro, aquel joven que la había protegido de todo, aquel que a pesar de su apariencia y actitud intimidatoria, era dulce y muy amable con ella, aquel joven que ella tanto amaba.

"_! GAJEEL! Por favor, ven por mi"_

El beso termino rápido y de la nada, el joven se separó de ella abruptamente y en eso…

-¡ARGHH! – Soltó un grito de dolor que hizo que Levy se asustara, unos rayos habían chocado con aquel joven que gritaba de dolor, pero pudo pronunciar unas palabras que Levy pudo entender.

-AAARGH, L-Levy-chan, per-perdóname, M-Me está controlando, N-no pu-puedo, d-debo de obedecerlo ¡ARRRGH ¡ - La voz de aquel chico le era familiar, Levy pudo ver como cayo después del ataque, revelando su identidad, después entro alguien más, un hombre más alto y mayor, que observo el cuerpo de su marioneta y empezó a patearlo con fuerza.

-¡ROGUE-KUN! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO?- Grito Levy llorando al ver al moreno en el suelo abatido por el maestro de Raven Tail, Iván Dreyar, padre de Laxus e hijo de Makarov, Iván la observaba muy fríamente, mientras Levy quería liberarse para ayudar al Dragón Slayer.

-Que muchacho más resistente, pero nada que otra terapia de choques pueda solucionar, supongo que será más fácil contigo niña.- Iván se acercó a la pequeña Hada, tocando su rostro, Levy sintió repulsión al máximo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué Rogue-kun está aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntaba furiosa Levy, el maestro de Raven Tail se limitó a responder.

-Pronto lo sabrás, solo espero a la persona correcta- Iván, de la nada, suelta unos muñecos de papel sobre Levy que se le pegaron instantáneamente en su pecho, instantáneamente, los muñecos lanzaron descargas eléctricas intensas, Levy por más que trataba de resistir, no pudo aguantar el dolor que recorrían en su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR PARA! ¡ME LASTIMAS! ¡GAJEEL!- Levy grito del dolor, mientras Iván había cumplido con su cometido, descubrir como Gajeel lo estaba espiando para tener información, pero ahora las cosas estaban a su favor y sabia como atraerlo, para poder obtener su retribución contra el Dragón Slayer, Levy de un momento a otro dejo de gritar y cayo desmayada tras las corrientes eléctricas.

Iván solo sonrió y rio al ver a los dos magos inconscientes y con su plan en marcha. – Ya veremos Gajeel, si te atreves a engañarme cuando use a tus amigos en tu contra- Iván salió de la celda, dejando a los magos inconscientes y una lagrima rodando por el rostro de la pequeña maga.

-"Gajeel, Sálvame por favor, sálvame de esta pesadilla"- Susurro Levy por última vez, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

La verdad me vi como un villano XD, al hacer sufrir a Levy de esa forma y a Rogue también, pero ¿Qué será lo que Iván planea? ¿Qué pasara con Gajeel? ¿Fairy tail llegara a tiempo para salvar a Levy?, Pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, ¿sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Una turba furiosa con antorchas?, nos vemos para la otra, se cuidan.


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale y otras parejas que se formen en este fabuloso anime, al fin llego, el octavo capítulo de este fic que sinceramente pensé que solo seria de un capitulo, pero al ver todo el éxito que tuvo, fue creciendo y todo gracias a ustedes, que han hecho que sea el motor, ahora vamos a ver cómo es que las cosas empeoraran o mejoraran.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

"_Cursivas en comillas" son pensamientos_

**Negritas son Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 8

**En Fairy Tail**

El silencio predominaba en el gremio y no era para menos, después de saber que Levy McGarden, fue capturada por el gremio oscuro de Raven Tail y ver como el equipo ShadowGear fue vencido, nadie podía pensar en algo claro, todos estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, no eran los mismos de siempre y temían que algo le fuera a pasar, incluso lo peor que se les cruzo por la mente, Lucy estaba en una mesa sola, aun llorando por este suceso desafortunado, no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera cautiva en más de ellos, Wendy quien había llegado junto con Juvia, fue a consolar a Lucy, después de curar de Jet y a Droy, quienes ya estaban mejor, pero seguían inconscientes, Gray se maldecía por no poder haber hecho algo, Erza estaba muy pendiente de la decisión que Gildarts pudiera dar, Mirajane no podía sonreír, no podía darle a nadie palabras de aliento, la situación era muy desesperante, Happy volaba en círculos por la desesperación, Cana no tomo ninguna gota de alcohol en todo el día, nadie podía hacer nada, mientas que por otra parte del gremio, Natsu estaba sentado igual de serio, la situación le había quitado sus energías, pero lo que más le importaba era que no solo Levy estuviera a salvo, sino que también Lucy dejara de llorar, era cierto que estaba experimentado sentimientos nuevos por la maga celestial, pero era muy inseguro de admitirlos, además ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, pero le daba celos a Natsu, cada vez que Gray, Loke e incluso Gajeel, se le acercaban, aún tenía que discutir ese malentendido de haber ido de misión Lucy y el Dragón Slayer de Metal, pero en eso una albina de cabello corto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ve con ella Natsu.- Dijo cariñosamente la menor de los Strauss a Natsu quien se veía preocupado.

-No puedo verla así Lisanna, no puedo ver como Luce sufre mientras esos desgraciado de Raven Tail se salen con la suya, pero algo no me deja claro, ¿Por qué Luce se fue con ese cabeza de Hierro?- Natsu hacia una cara de berrinche al pensar eso, a Lisanna le dio risa al ver a Natsu comportándose como un niño chiquito.

-Natsu, veo que no vas a cambiar, pero déjame decirte algo, tú no te hubieras ido de misión cuando Lucy estaba enferma, estoy segura que ella te hubiera esperado para hacerla con muchos gusto, además creo que fue Mira-nee quien hizo que Lucy y Gajeel fueran juntos, así que no te preocupes, ve con ella Natsu, te necesita más ahora que nunca.- Dijo la albina regalándole una sonrisa, Natsu estaba impresionado acerca de la madurez de Lisanna, Natsu no dudo ni un segundo y fue con Lucy para ser su hombro donde puede llorar, mientras Lisanna veía que ellos serían una hermosa pareja.

-Lucy te necesita Natsu, espero que dejes de ser un denso insensible, y te des cuenta, que la amas.- Dijo la albina mientras se dirigía a la enfermería junto con Wendy y Juvia para cuidar a los heridos, Natsu vio como Lucy estaba siendo consolada por Cana, Lucy seguía llorando hasta no más no poder, la castaña al ver que el Dragón Slayer estaba ahí, le mintió a Lucy de que iba a ir con su padre a hablar de algo.

-Buena suerte Natsu.- Dijo Cana que iba pasando a lado de Natsu, mostrándole una carta, siendo un corazón en llamas, Natsu se ruborizo un poco, mientras Cana reía muy maliciosamente.

-Luce…- Natsu se le acerco a Lucy con cuidado, la rubia seguía llorando hasta no más no poder, pero pudo prestarle atención al Dragón Slayer, pero antes que pudiera hablar, Lucy hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico de cabello rosado, Natsu no soportaba ver a Lucy llorar, le partía el corazón verla así.

-No pude Natsu, no pude ayudar a Levy-chan, soy una mala amiga, soy débil, no puede salvarla.- Decía Lucy muy molesta con ella misma, le había fallado a su amiga, Natsu ya no lo soportaba.

-Iremos por ella Luce.- Natsu susurro, Lucy no escucho lo que su amigo le había dicho. –Natsu...?- Lucy se preguntaba aun triste.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES UN GREMIO OSCURO, NADIE SE METE CON FAIRY TAIL Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA!- Natsu grito encendiendo su ánimo, Lucy veía como Natsu sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar los días más oscuros del gremio, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza, el gremio escucho como Natsu estaba inyectando confianza, Gray no se quedó atrás, ni mucho menos Erza, incluso Laxus quien estaba hablando con su abuelo acerca de los probables planes de Iván, también estaba inspirado, Makarov vio como una sola persona podía inspirar a toda una sociedad, si se lucha por las causas justas.

-Escuchen niños, creo que es hora ¿No lo crees Laxus?- Dijo Makarov que estaba arriba de la barra, mientras Laxus asentía en señal de afirmación, los demás no entendían de que estaba hablando.

-Disculpe Maestro, pero no comprendo lo que está diciendo.- Pregunto Erza muy pensante.

-Supongo que fue mi culpa en lo decírselos, quería que fuera una operación secreta, pero en vista de lo ocurrido el día de hoy, tendré que hablar.- El maestro hizo una pausa para poder ordenar sus ideas, nadie entendía nada.

-Gajeel, era un doble espía- Comento muy seriamente Laxus y como era de esperase, el gremio asimilo las cosas antes de decir algo.

-¡QUÉ!- Todos gritaron al unísono, no creían no lo que decía Laxus, pero no podía ser mentira si el maestro lo había ocultado.

-Se suponía que nos revelaría información acerca de las actividades de mi padre, por eso siempre estaba fuera, buscando información y ganándose su confianza, por eso fue que estuvo encubierto este tiempo, pero en vista de este desafortunado incidente, sospechamos que Iván sabia de todo, por lo que tendremos que ir contra Raven Tail, el abuelo a elegido quienes serán los que estén en esta operación de rescate, pero debo advertirles, que será muy peligrosa y puede… que no seamos los mismos al terminar la misión, espero que entiendan los riesgos al tratarse de Raven Tail, yo Laxus Dreyar, tomare la responsabilidad de la misión, los que me acompañaran son:

-Natsu

-Gray

-Erza

-Mirajane

-Lucy

-Cana

-Freed

-Wendy

-Juvia

-Y Gajeel, así que saldremos mañana, para poder tener un plan y rescatar a nuestra amiga…- Pero al momento de que Laxus, había terminado de hablar, veía que alguien faltaba. - ¿Dónde está Gajeel?- Pregunto el rubio, mientras los demás no tenían idea de donde estaba, Natsu por el olor que liberaba Gajeel se dio cuenta que no estaba. A lo cual no pudo evitar sentirse molesto de que alguien le tomaba ventaja.

**A LAS AFUERAS DEL GREMIO.**

"A mí nadie me va a decir que debo o no hacer, no mientras la enana esté en peligro, ni hoy ni nunca, nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera un gremio oscuro, ¡AGUANTA ENANA, VOY POR TI"

Gajeel sin importarle nada, salió del gremio a toda velocidad al gremio de Iván, donde ambos tendría cuentas pendientes, lo que no pudo presenciar fue que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, siendo cierta maga celestial que hábilmente salió del gremio sin ser vista, pero no pudo llegar a la misma velocidad que lo hacia el Dragón Slayer.

-Demonios Gajeel, corres muy rápido, a este paso no podre seguirte ni mucho menos los demás ¿Cómo sabré donde está el gremio de Raven Tail si el único que sabe su ubicación es Gajeel?- Se preguntaba Lucy muy cansada que se sentó en una roca cercana para recuperarse, sin embargo las respuestas se le aparecería en ese mismo lugar, cuando una chica de cabello rojo muy largo y que estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo se puso enfrente de Lucy.

-¿Lucy?- Pregunto aquella chica con una voz pacifica, llamando la atención a la rubia la cual no creía que ella estuviera aquí.

-¿Flare?- Dijo Lucy muy impresionada y en efecto al verla, vio como la respuesta a su problema estaba en frente de ella.

Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o -o

Y por fin Fairy Tail reacciono, gracias al gran ímpetu de Natsu, pero a unos más que a otros, y pues aquí entra en escena Flare ¿Sera de confiar para el resto del gremio? ¿Gajeel llegara a tiempo para salvar a Levy? O ¿Iván usara algún truco sucio contra el Dragón Slayer? Pues lo veremos más adelante, ¿Un review? ¿Una crítica? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿Otra turba furiosa?, pues lo actualizare más seguido, si puedo claro está, nos vemos para la otra.


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores y fans de Gale y otras parejas que se formen en este fabuloso anime, el noveno capítulo de esta historia que se pondrá mejor, si es que algo malo no pasa en el transcurso, Gajeel va a patear traseros para salvar a su enana digo a Levy y bueno quiero agradecerles por seguir el fic hasta ahora el más visto y con el que tiene más reviews, muchas gracias.

Muy pronto seguiré actualizando "Ya no soy lo que era"

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

"_Cursivas en comillas" son pensamientos_

**Negritas son Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Caballero de Armadura de Dragón

Capitulo 9

**De vuelta en Fairy Tail**

-¡Chicos!- Lucy volvía al gremio más que en esta ocasión estaba acompañada por Flare, ahora ex-miembro de Raven Tail y maga independiente haciendo que todas las miradas del gremio se posaran en ella, en especial de cierto Dragón Slayer a quien le tenía un poco de rencor por haber torturado a Lucy en los juegos mágicos sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar o más bien decir maldiciones contra la pelirroja, Laxus fue el primero que tomo la palabra.

-Flare Corona… a que se debe tu visita al gremio, en estos momentos estamos tratando un tema un poco delicado entre el gremio.- Laxus fue muy claro al ver a Flare en el gremio, no era que no confiara en ella pero le incomodaba que une ex-miembro del gremio de su padre se apareciera antes ellos, que gran coincidencia.

-Laxus no seas dura con ella, estoy segura que nos puede ayudar ahora la necesitamos más que nada.- Dijo Mira reprimiendo al Dragón Slayer del rayo y regalando una sonrisa a Flare.

-Yo no sé qué decir.- Flare nunca se había sentido apreciada por alguien antes, siempre vivió en la oscuridad cuando pertenecía a Raven Tail, ni siquiera sus "nakamas" le tenían aprecio, sin embargo a raíz de los juegos mágicos y de conocer como un gremio como Fairy tail se preocupa por sus nakamas, le hicieron recapacitar de que ella también pueda cambiar y todo fue gracias a cierta chica rubia la que admira mucho.

-Tranquila Flare, estas entre puros amigos y puedes contar con nosotros siempre.- Lucy hizo que Flare se reconfortara antes esas palabras de aliento que le decía la maga celestial y tomo la fuerza para explicar el motivo por el que estaba en el gremio más ruidoso de toda Magnolia.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, tal vez algunos no me perdonen por lo que hice antes y estoy seguro que no recibiría perdón, pero por primera vez quiero ser de ayuda en algo y pues pensé que tal vez podría…- Flare comenzó a llorar ya que esas palabras suyas salían de su corazón y en verdad lo sentía, la pelirroja en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba, siendo Lucy, dejando a propios y extraños atónitos pero sintiéndose de alguna manera felices de que Lucy le tenga una gran confianza a Flare.

-Yo ya te he perdonado Flare, como se lo dije a un amigo, no importa nuestro pasado oscuro o triste, lo que importa ahora es el presente y las ganas de seguir adelante gracias a las personas que más queremos, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos. –Lucy busco tranquilizar a Flare que a pesar de querer contener sus lágrimas le era imposible y todo gracias a Lucy que la hacía sentir mejor.

-Todos tenemos segundas oportunidad en la vida, hoy tienes la tuya.- Dijo la poderosa Titania.

-Fairy tail es una gran familia que no abandona a nadie, siempre recuerda eso.- Decía el mago del hielo regalando una sonrisa mientras Juvia pensaba que Gray le coqueteaba a otra chica que no fuera ella e imaginándose muchas cosas.

-No te preocupes por el pasado, ahora solo hay un lugar al que hay que ver y ese es el presente.- Natsu termino por encender aún más esas palabras de apoyo a una Flare que se sentía en una verdadera familia, luego vio como el gremio la veía con una sonrisa y con la seña de Fairy Tail en lo más alto, la pelirroja se conmovió mucho por ver este acto de buena voluntad.

-Rubia…muchas gracias por aceptar a Flare tal como es y me voy a reivindicar por mis errores del pasado…! YO FLARE CORONA, ME UNIRE AL GREMIO MÁS FUERTE! ¡ME UNIERE A FAIRY TAIL!- Flare con toda su energía hizo su anuncio haciendo que el gremio gritara de emoción, todos incluyendo Laxus que lo veía como una oportunidad para saber más sobre sus planes de su padre y no era de esperar que Flare se acercara al rubio para explicar las cosas aún más a detalle.

-Se lo que el maes…digo, lo que Iván planea.- Dijo la pelirroja asombrando a todo el gremio, Lucy se sorprendió de igual manera cuando Flare le conto todo, sabía que había abandonado el gremio después del incidente en los juegos mágicos, pero no creía que ella tuviera información muy vital acerca del maestro de Raven Tail, el resto del gremio estaba atento a lo que estaba a punto de decir la nueva integrante del gremio.

-Iván necesita…a un mago de Solid Script para descifrar un antiguo hechizo que liberara las fuerzas oscuras, capaces de vencer a todos los gremios, al consejo e incluso a los 10 magos santos, pero…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pero qué?- Pregunto Mira un poco preocupada por el cambio de tono de la pelirroja.

-Para que las fuerzas oscuras le otorguen el poder que Iván necesita, debe haber un sacrificio y ese sacrificio…es el mago del Solid Script.- El gremio volvió a estar silencioso ante tal revelación las cosas se veían muy mal e iban empeorando.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡NO ABANDONAREMOS A LEVY NI MUCHO MENOS AHORA! ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! ¡VAMOS HAPPY!- Natsu rompió el silencio como de costumbre y se dirigió a las puertas del gremio lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡AYE SIR!- Happy le siguió volando a buena velocidad.

-¡Ya era hora de darle una lección a esos malditos de Raven Tail!- Gray fue también con gran ímpetu.

-Si Gray-Sama está inspirado, Juvia también y salvaremos a Levy.- Juvia le seguía el paso al Fullbuster.

-¡Fairy Tail NUNCA se rendirá!- Cana había soltado su barril y fue con los demás, Freed no se quedó atrás y fue codo a codo con la castaña.

-¡Levy-san cuanta con nosotros!- Wendy también fue inyectada por ese gran espíritu, Carla y Lily la acompañaron.

-¡Nadie se mete con Fairy tail sin antes pagar por las consecuencias!- Tanto Mira como Erza gritaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron con los demás, Lucy no sabía cómo actuar ya que no sabía a donde iba, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento de gran ánimo, hasta que fue tomada por Flare y la llevo a las puertas del gremio corriendo, la maga celestial no comprendía.

-Descuida Lucy, yo sé dónde está el gremio de Iván, no está muy lejos de aquí.- Flare decía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a los demás, era obvio que necesitaban aún más motivación para salvar a su amiga de las garras de Raven Tail.

**Gremio de Raven Tail**

**-**¡IVÁN! ¡MUESTRATE MALDITO BASTARDO!- Gajeel había derribado la puerta del gremio, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, la sala principal estaba vacía, no había ni un alma en el gremio.

El Redfox camino con cautela para evitar cualquier trampa de Iván, el aire muy frio y la apariencia tétrica del gremio le incomodaba un poco a Gajeel, pero eso le valía un reverendo cacahuate pero eso fue hasta que una puerta secreta apareció de la nada enfrente del DS.

-Apuesto que ese bastardo me está guiando hacia lo que sea que esté planeando.- Gajeel se dijo a el mismo todo molesto y abrió la puerta que parecía que lo llevaba al sótano, unas escalera de caracol que parecían interminables llevaron a Gajeel a lo que parecía ser un laboratorio con muchas maquinas raras, un montón de libros de magia oscura

-Este viejo sí que ha estado preparando algo muy grande, mierda concéntrate Gajeel.- El Dragón Slayer de Hierro se estaba regañando a el mismo, pero no pudo prever lo que estaba punto de pasar.

-¡GRAN SOMBRA!- Gajeel rápidamente volteo y esquivo el ataque que iba contra él, vio como un montón de sombras emergían de la nada, cobrando vida propia y eso solo lo había visto en una sola persona.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Gajeel al lograr esquivar el ataque vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas, quien lo había atacado era en efecto, aquel Dragón Slayer de las sombras, a quien venció en los juegos mágicos…Rogue Cheney

**-**Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Rogue vs Gajeel? Algo me dice que todo es una trampa para el Dragón Slayer de Hierro y desviarlo de su misión original ¿Quien ganara? ¿Cómo es que Rogue esta en Raven Tail? ¿De que se tratara el ritual? ¿Dónde esta Iván? ¿Y donde esta Levy? Pues descubranlo más adelante ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Queja? ¿La misma turba furiosa con antorchas? Nos veremos para el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos.


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola nuevamente, pues estamos llegando a lo que es el capítulo 10, es este fic que sin duda tuvo buena aceptación por parte de ustedes, les doy las gracias por seguirla y me tardaría un poco de hacer lo reconocimientos, tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible ya que estoy entrando en exámenes y espero que no se desesperen, pero bueno no vine para decir mis problemas XD, vine a traerles un nuevo capítulo, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

"_Cursivas en comillas" son pensamientos_

**Negritas son Cambios de lugar**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Caballero de armadura de Dragón

Capítulo 10

**Gremio de Raven Tail**

Rogue Cheney, un Dragón Slayer de tercera generación y ex-miembro de SaberTooth, estaba combatiendo con Gajeel en los aposentos más secretos del maestro de Raven Tail, sus motivos eran desconocidos para, pero era claro que le habían tendido una trampa al Redfox, Gajeel esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad pero a cada instante, se hacían más rápidos e impredecible, por lo que Gajeel tuvo que pensar en una estrategia para poder derribarlo.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo algo más importante que hacer.- Grito Gajeel esquivando cada ataque de sombras de Rogue, pero el azabache no respondía, tenía la vista nublada y solo se limitaba a atacarlo, era como si no estuviera pensando por el mismo, Gajeel ya estaba molesto.

-Muy bien chico, no me dejas otra opción.- E l Dragón Slayer de hierro crea un pilar con su brazo y golpea el estómago de Rogue con gran fuerza, Rogue recibió tal impacto que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puso sus manos en su estómago y cayo de rodillas tras tremendo golpe.

-Te lo advertí y no creas que estabas manejando la situación, solo estaba probando hasta donde pueden llegar tu sombra en ataques, vaya sí que te has debilitado mucho, deberías entrar, no eres el mismo al que me enfrente en los juegos mágicos, como sea, tengo cosas más importantes que atender.- Gajeel dijo estas palabras con seriedad, en verdad no quería seguir enfrentando a Rogue que seguía en el suelo, un aire frio cubrió abruptamente la habitación, Gajeel volteo a todos lados para ver de dónde venía si ningún resultados, una neblina oscura apareció de la nada y en eso el Redfox sabía que Iván estaba cerca pero no lo veía, no lo podía oler, era una desesperación el no verlo.

-¡MUESTRATE COBARDE!- Gajeel grito muy molesto, más de lo que ya estaba, siguió viendo a todos lados pero sin encontrar nada, hasta que una voz se escuchó.

-Que modales tienes Gajeel, ¿tu madre no te enseño a tocar la puerta? Ah cierto, tú no tienes familia, ni siquiera tu amado dragón te enseño modales antes de desaparecer, pero que se podía esperar de un salvaje como tu.- Iván se había aparecido por fin, pero estaba en una silla y recargado en una mesa, degustando un vino, detrás del RedFox, Gajeel se voltea y en una furia, ataca a Iván, que resultó ser una ilusión o eso era lo que creía.

-Vaya sí que eres impulsivo, como todo salvaje Dragón Slayer, Pero dime ¿A qué se debe esta visita hostil a mi gremio? Supongo que tienes algo que decirme acerca del gremio de mi padre.- Iván volvió a aparecer en otro lugar diferente, Gajeel esta vez espero con la poca paciencia que tenía a que terminara de hablar.

-¿Dónde está?- Se limitó a preguntar el de ojos rojos, Iván puso una sonrisa en su cara de completo cinismo.

-¿De quién estabas hablando, Gajeel? Aquí nadie ha venido, a excepción tuya y debo decir que justo a tiempo haz llegado y lamento decirte que estas en donde quiero.- Iván hizo un movimiento de manos un poco raros, Gajeel se disponía a atacarlo, pero algo pasaba, no podía moverse, tantos sus pies como manos no podían moverse y no sabía la explicación, metros atrás, vio como Rogue estaba manipulando las sombras, para ser más concreto, la sombra de Gajeel, el Redfox trato de liberarse pero le era imposible, de la nada, unas cadenas hechas con sombras aparecieron y rápidamente tomaron las muñecas de Gajeel y manteniéndolo en cadenado, Gajeel empezó a rugir de ira al ver que fue engañado por Iván para hacerle que bajara su guardia, mientras que Iván solo están riendo, una vez sometido el Dragón Slayer, Iván revelo sus planes que tenía para él.

-Es impresionante ver como sus emociones te hacen perder la cabeza para no ver lo que pasa a tú alrededor, pero bueno Gajeel, ya que estas aquí es hora que te cuente lo que planeo para ti y tu patético gremio.- Iván se dirigió a Gajeel mientras el Redfox se intentaba liberar de las cadenas que Rogue había hecho.

-Ni lo intentes, estas cadenas están hechas con tu propia sombra, por lo que son irrompibles, asi que deja de pelear Gajeel y pon atención al maestro Iván.- Dijo Rogue con una voz seria y como si fuera un zombi sin mente propia, Gajeel le extraño esa actitud.

-¿Qué le hiciste al chico?- Gajeel dijo con rabia en contra de Iván, mientras que el maestro de Raven Tail, se limitó a reír y dirigirse al Cheney.

-Es solo un nuevo poder que tengo, el control sobre las mentes es una magia prohibida y por lo tanto, quien la usa, merece ser juzgado por los diez magos santos y ser encarcelado de por vida, ya que va en contra de la libertad de elegir y de pensar por ellos mismos y decidí hacer una prueba y que mejor que este Dragón Slayer que venía a Magnolia para ver a las pequeñas hadas, no fue fácil, mostro gran resistencia ante esta magia, pero al final sucumbió ante mí y me está ayudando para poder acabar con Fairy Tail y contigo en especial.- Iván seguía hablando mientras sacaba un libro de color negro, ejemplando todo tipo de magia prohibida, Gajeel solo pensaba en cómo partirle la cara a Iván por usar a Rogue. – Además descubrí que en sus más profundo pensamientos, te tiene un gran rencor, un gran odio y eso lo use a mi favor.- Gajeel no sabía a donde llevaría esta charla.

-Muy bien Iván, me tienes en donde querías, ¿qué me harás? Fairy Tail viene en camino, conociendo a esa pandilla de locos, vendrán y te patearan el trasero que te dolerá por muchos años. – Gajeel dijo con gran confianza en el mismo, haciendo enojar a Iván, pero él tenía una as bajo la manga.

-¿Enserio? Bueno era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran, conociendo al viejo y a mi insolente nieto vendrán con su ejército de mocosos a detenerme, pero antes de recibirlos, tengo que mostrarte en qué estado ocupado- Iván se acercó a una maquina muy extraña que apareció de la nada, Gajeel no entendía cuál era el plan de Iván.

-¡Observa Gajeel, la fuente de mis nuevos poderes!- Iván ilumino la máquina que tenía atrás de él, para revelar una imagen que no esperaba. Era ella, su enana, la pequeña Levy McGarden estaba encadenada por la muñecas, pero eso no era lo peor, estaba cubierta de sangre, en su rostro, varias heridas e incluso quemaduras, Gajeel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Iván había ido muy lejos esta vez, la ira que sentía en el exterior era contraria la culpa que tenía en su interior, el no haberla protegido como le había prometido.

-¡Maldita sea Iván ¡ ¡DEJALA IR BASTARDO! ¡TE JURO TE MATARE!- Gajeel forcejeaba al máximo contra las cadenas y no se rompían, Iván solo veía Gajeel maldecir a diestra y siniestra, pero la diversión en la visión de Iván, apenas empezaría.

- ¿Creíste que te burlarías de mí? ¿Espiarme? ¿Jugar al doble espía? Pues yo he estado al pendiente de toda tu actividad, no por nada hice que Rogue atacara el tren en donde estaba esta mocosa, sé que eres muy cercano a ella, además ella es parte importante de mi plan, así que disfruta como la hago sufrir enfrente de tu cara, mientras estas ahí, sin poder hacer nada, ahora si me disculpas, iré a recibir a mi padre y a su equipo de mocosos.- Iván antes de desaparecer, encendió la máquina, sacando unas chispas y unos rayos, Levy empezó a despertar después de estar inconsciente por varios días, su visión estaba borrosa y sentía su cuerpo adolorido, por fin recobro la conciencia y la vista empezó a ser clara.

-¿G-Gajeel? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto muy débil la peli azul, Gajeel se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar la voz de la pequeña maga, Levy ya más consiente, vio a Gajeel encadenado y a Rogue que lo estaba sujetando. Sin embargo Levy fue alcanzada por los rayos que empezaron a ser más y de mayor intensidad.

-¡AHHH!- Levy desahogo el dolor cuando los rayos chocaron en su cuerpo, Gajeel vio como esa máquina estaba torturando a Levy sin piedad, sin misericordia, el DS seguía luchando pero sin éxito alguno y lo peor no era eso, sino que si no salvaba a Levy…Podría morir

**-**Continuara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

La cosa ya se puso seria, Rogue controlado por Iván y torturando a Levy en la presencia de Gajeel, quien ha jurado incluso matar al maestro de Raven Tail, pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo numero 10, esperemos que sean más para terminar, ¿Algún Review? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Queja? ¿Turba furiosa con antorchas?, con confianza, nos vemos para la otra.


End file.
